


The Great Weekend Dust-Off

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva Mcgonagal is delighted to discover that Severus Snape has finally decided to clear the one dusty spot in his bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Weekend Dust-Off

  
**Title** : _**The Great Weekend Dust-Off.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 393: Weekend plans.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Minerva Mcgonagal is delighted to discover that Severus Snape has finally decided to clear the one dusty spot in his bedroom...

 

**The Great Weekend Dust-Off.**

“So... how did it go?”

“It went well. We shared a reasonably civil dinner, despite my shock upon realizing that your _'_ _gorgeous eligible bachelor_ _'_ happened to be Harry Potter.”

“Don't give me ' _civil'_ , Severus. Your usual weekend plans involve brewing round the clock and you didn't visit your lab all weekend. I checked.”

He blushed bright red and avoided her gaze.

“So Harry helped you shake those decades-old dust mites off your mattress... That's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Minerva!” He gasped, looking thoroughly scandalized.

“Fine! I won't tease you anymore. I'm just... It's nice to see you happy, child.”

 

 


End file.
